Demon Geass
by KyoKaraMaohGirl
Summary: Yuri meets C.C and she gives him the power of the king, what will Yuri do with this new power and what will become of the Great Demon Kingdom. Enjoy! (Warning: Maybe Yaoi, blood)


**ME - Hi there everyone, I love code geass as well as Kyo Kara Maoh so I thought to myself today, "Hmmmm, I wonder if I could combine the two..." and this is what happened...**

**Yuri - Enjoy!**

**ME - You can't say that, only I can say that, I'M the author here.**

**C.C - Disclaimer: I don't own Code geass or Kyo Kara Maoh**

**ME – Not you too!**

**C.C and Yuri - :3**

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Yuri POV**

I felt empty, cold, all I could feel was pain as these senseless men slaughtered each other, and what for. Pride. I stood there staring at the mess of blood, guts and body scatted around his once peaceful country, ghost hands rolled over me as many soldiers tried to push the countless humans from where I stood but that only worsened the scenes before me, I pushed away and tried to active my magic but it didn't answer my desperate call, as if it knew that now, once the battle was at its fullest I couldn't do anything to stop the madness.

Then I noticed something rather ... Odd

A girl, strange, green hair flowing gracefully down to her waist as she walks slowly toward me, golden eyes fixed on my black ones as she passed the soldiers towards where I stood. She stopped centimetres before my face a spoke in a gentle voice,

"Do you desire power?" I flinched and stared at her, she continued "The power of the king can be yours to wield if you agree to make my one wish come true, but if you sign this contract then you may never withdraw from it even if this power will grant you nothing but sorrow, are you prepared for this?" I shuddered at the seriousness of her voice and staggered back, a power like that; it seems a bit off, all he could hear in his head was the sound of Wolfram screaming at him for being so naive and for being such a wimp...

She suddenly pulled me toward her and place her head on my shoulder "You can stop this..." she whispered quietly, "This is horrible and I know how you feel, but with the power of the King, You and you alone can push the world in the right direction,"

"What? How can I..."

"The power of the king will allow you to regain peace in this land. I don't know how... but it will..." Can it... then I guess there is no choice; I want this world to be free war,

"...Yes, I-I accept the contract"

At that moment her hand planted itself on to my face and her neatly cut fringe flowed upward to reveal a strange red symbol stamped on her forehead, it began to glow, I felt a strange energy enter my mind as the symbol s light grew, my mind became clouded, I unconsciously surrendered and let this power into my blood stream with no struggle until it vanished, her hand pulled off my head and she began to walk away like nothing happened. Only when Conrad, my loyal bodyguard and godfather, noticed her, he drew his sword toward her and growled a low warning while pulling me toward him forcefully.

"We will meet again Yuri, but under better circumstances. We are now accomplices and I will not let you die until our deal is done, I will forever be by your side and help you along the way, Goodbye" And with that she disappeared.

"Hekia!" Conrad shouted, "Who was that?"

"I... I don't know..." as I said this Conrad's hand was over my eyes to shield me from the horror that was happening before us, Conrad then became possessive at that moment and I gasped at the sudden shock of being pulled and tensed as I felt Conrad's chest on my arched back, I began to struggle at this sudden intimateness,

"Hekia please stop, we need to get you out of here."

"But what about Wolfram, Gwendal and the guys?"

"They will be fine"

"No, I've gotta help!" I pushed my hands forward and began to summon a water dragon from the very ground below until Conrad bound my wrists together using a ripped piece of his cloth, I heard screams, he must of killed the men coming this way, blood lashed on the both of us.

"Forgive me Hekia but I have to get you away from here, come with me." He ordered, I slowly reacted as I was too terrified to disobey, I was unable to move, see and it was most likely that Conrad was killing the Humans who confronted him, so how could I not be frightened, Conrad only wanted to get his king to safety, even if that means disobeying all of my rights and forcing me. Before he pulled me in the carriage he pulled a blindfold over my petrified black orbs and began to kick the horses into action to quickly move away from the battle.

One week later peace had finally returned to the kingdom, the guys came back alive but with nasty cuts and burns, but Yuri's mind yes distressed with having seen such a war before him, thinking about that woman didn't seem to help at all, what happened with the girl? The power she promised was it all a joke, was the power not fully given, he just... didn't know.

_**Yuri...**_

"What?"

"Hekia, did you say something?" Gunter asked with a smile as he looked up from the rather large book about the 10th and 11th demon kings he was engrossed in. Gwendal also look at him yet he was not happy, he especially had been concerned for their kings mental health due to him seeing a full blown battle in person(and a gory one at that) for the first time since he was crowned king 2 years ago.

_**Yuri...Yuri...Yuri...**_

He looked around to find this voice he twitched as the voice became louder. Gwendal and Gunter both got worried, "Maybe you should get some rest Hekia. You still don't seem to be in the right frame of mind to be doing this."

"But... the voice"

"Voice?" Gwendal asked as his brows knitted together. Worries insist but hidden by his blank face.

_**YURIYURIYURIYURIYURIYURIYURI YURIYURIYURIYURIYURIYURIYURI YURIYURIYURIYURIYURIYURIYURI **_

Yuri immediately covered his ears as the yelling in his head increased, Gunter quickly at his side worry evident on his face, tiring to sooth him while asking questions as Gwendal went to fetch a healer. His head buzzed, his heart clenched, his breathing quickened and his left eye burned, Blood substituted his tears as they dipped down on to his forgotten paperwork,

_**Yuri...**_

"Y...es?" his strained

_**Activate it... Yuri...**_

"How? HOW? HOW!?"

_**Call me...**_

As Conrad Wolfram and Gwendal returned to the study with a healer close behind their distressed king yelled a blood hurdling scream that rocked the castle. **"****C.C****" **A blinding light was admitted from Yuri's left eye as the blood ceased, First his eye turned red, then the shine and brilliance of it disappeared and was replaced with a symbol, the power of the king was now the power of the demon king.

**How was that :3**

**There was also a different version of this which I edited because Conrad was being WAYY too protective and commanding, I glad I changed it!**

**Please review fairly and as always thank you for reading!**


End file.
